Bad girl gone good
by Wheeliefan101
Summary: (offline)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm ****_BAAAAAAAAAACK!_**

**And with a new story! **

**MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So, this is the sequel to Double Trouble: What NOT to do with the Decepticon Twins (if you haven't read, I suggest you do. But even if you don't...you look like a smart chap! I'm sure you can figure it out!) and it goes along with Rules to Remember: Rules for how NOT to die when living with Autobots. You can read that, too, if you want.**

**But anywhooziles, ONWARD W/ DA STORY!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I just really couldn't believe that the friends I thought I had just dropped me like a sack of hot potatoes. In front of the Autobots. AKA the guys who hate the Decepticons and will kill them on sight. Oh, and lucky me I also had a Decepticon symbol!

"Come on, femme, we're leaving."

Speaking of the Autobots, two were currently in front of me. Designations: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The latter of which who did not seem too happy to see me.

I lifted my gaze up to Sunstreaker's. "Leaving to go where?"

"To our base. For interrogation."

"Uh, you sure that's such a good idea, Sunny?" His counterpart asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! And just WHY wouldn't it be a good idea?"

Sideswipe shrugged. "Maybe she has a tracking device on her. We have to search her."

The very THOUGHT of those two coming into contact with my body made me jump back and yell, "EEW! No way, jose! You are NOT going to pat me down like in those airports! Yuck!"

"We're not going to TOUCH you, femme," Sunstreaker growled. "We're going to use a scanner."

"Oh. Well that makes more sense," I said, blushing slightly but trying to keep up my dignity.

Sunstreaker merely rolled his eyes while his twin turned on a scanner. The sudden burst of colors would have made anyone who hadn't experienced before drop to the ground, covering their eyes, but luckily, thanks to Hook, I had felt it many times and was now used to it.

"Nope. She's clean."

"Well," I declared, inching away. "I guess that means I can go now!"

"Not so fast," Sunstreaker glared. "WE'RE going back to base for interrogation."

Anger boiled in me. Just who did these guys think they are, bossing me around?!

"What if I don't want to?!" I demanded, putting my servos on my hips.

His optics narrowed into an even deadlier glare, almost slits. His servo swung up and dug into my arm. There was a sparking and cracking sound as his powerful claws nearly wrenched my arm off. Eyes wide in shock and pain, I managed to mumble, "You can...be very...convincing..."

He let go of me, hand flopping to his side and he growled, "That's what I thought."

He transformed and his twin followed suit, both turning into sleek Lamborghini's. My little sports car mode looked pitiful next to theirs.  
With an aggresive rev, the twins raced off, leaving me to eat their dust as my little engine gave a small "vrr".  
The two raced along each other, giving the other small nudges and bumps, seeming to have a silent conversation.  
Feeling awkward, I asked, "So...where we going?"

Sunstreaker's engine roared up in annoyance. "You don't have the right to know, femme."

"Hey, I have the right to know just as much as anyone!" My engine also rumbled, but the yellow bot just brushed it off.

"You're a Decepticon, we're Autobots. We're going to the AUTOBOT base. See if you can figure out who's the misfit."

His words stung, but not because he implied I was stupid. *Misfit*. Was I really one?

_Of course you are, freak,_ a little voice snarked, making me quiver a tiny bit. I blocked it out, not thinking, and focused on the road. Yeesh, this thing seemed to take FOREVER.

"Are we there yet?" Sideswipe whined.

"No," came the curt reply.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?

"NO!"

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we-"

"FOR THE LAST SLAGGING TIME, NO!"

Sideswipe fell silent and it was all I could do to keep from snickering. They already called me a misfit, imagine what they'd do if I laughed with them, as if I was one of them.

"Okay, how 'bout now?"

Sunstreaker nearly ran him off the road-Sideswipe laughing all the while, of course. I allowed a small grin, thankful they couldn't see it in my vehicle mode. Maybe these guys WEREN'T so bad...

"We're here."

The blunt voice made me snap back to reality and I saw that both of the twins had transformed; they were now staring at me impatiently. My transformation was so fast, it blured. I hid my hands behind my back, clutching them and my cooling fans kicked on. I need to pay more attention...

The two pushed me forward, Sideswipe leading the way, Sunstreaker shoving me forward from the back, a gun pressed to my back. Unfortunately, some of the dirt shifted underneath my feet and I stumbled, knocking into Sideswipe, bringing us both tumbling to the ground. Sunstreaker's weapon was aimed at my vitals in a flash, a deadly glare in his optics.

"Calm down!" I snarled, angry at being treated like I was some convict. "I just slipped."

When Sideswipe got up and pulled down Sunstreaker's weapon to a neutral position, giving him a look. He grunted and I got up, brushing myself off. We walked the rest of the way with no more events. Noise filled my audio receptors the closer we got to their ship. As I walked in, it turned eerily quiet. Everyone looked up and stared at me.

I swallowed hard, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Only when we stopped did I dare to look up. I stood in front of the leader of the Autobots himself, Optimus Prime. I would've swallowed again, but my mouth turned drier than a desert.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, who is this?" The Prime rumbled, looking at me, optics seeming to stare right into my very soul.

I scrunched under his gaze as Sideswipe answered, "She's Electric Storm, the femme Decepticon."

The taboo word sent the crowd around me into an uproar.

"Decepticon?! What's that varmin doing here?!"

"Kill her! She deserves to die!"

"Someone shoot her before she shoots us!"

"Let me at her! She has to get what's coming to her!"

"The Decepticon should pay for what she's done!"

I flinched at the harsh words, wishing I were just back the twins. Planning a new prank on Astrotrain. Or better yet, at home.  
_Like that's ever gonna happen,_ I thought bitterly.

"Electric Storm." When Optimus spoke, everyone shushed. I slowly lifted my optics up to him. "What is your reason for being here?"

"The Decepticons betrayed me." The tone was cold but my voice crackled slightly at the end and I had to fight back tears.

"Is she gonna cry?"

"Don't be silly, Decepticons don't have emotions!"

"She's been sent her to betray us all!"

"Shove off!" I growled, the hurt still fresh. "They betrayed ME."

The bot I had chosen to pick a fight with was only a little taller than me, red, and looked like the guy Bumblebee. He did shove off. Sort of. He shoved me.

Not one to be pushed around, I shoved him back. He grabbed one of my shoulders, and raised his fist, ready to punch the living daylights out of me.

Unfortunately, the servo holdng my shoulder accidently scraped against my bad arm, making me scream in pain.

"Cliffjumper, stand down," Optimus ordered.

"But Prime!" he tried to argue but was cut off.

"NOW, Cliffjumper."

With a grunt, "Cliffjumper" dropped his hand and walked off. But not without giving me a glare first, of course.

A red mech leaned over to Optimus and said, "Prime, we can't trust 'er! She's with the Decepticons and ya know those low down backstabbers have tried ta fool us with the 'Ah'm-a-Decepticon-gone-good' trick before."

"Oh yeah? I can PROVE I'm not just here to betray you."

Everyone turned towards me and looked surprised. I was a little surprised myself, speaking up like that. But now I couldn't back out of it so here goes nothing.

"The girl that went missing on 7/5/12, height: 5'2", 98 pounds, red t-shirt, blue jeans, black Nikki shoes, green and purple Land's End backback, blond hair, green eyes, Caucasian, went missing approximately between 4:00 and 4:20, name: Tammi Racer," I spat out the information I had memorized-in hopes that one day someone would find that girl.

"So ya know one missin' human," the red mech brushed off, rolling his optics. "Big whoop."

"I don't just know her. I AM her."

A gasp filled the room as looks of shock flitted onto faceplates.

"Only one problem, DECEPTICON," Cliffjumper snarled, as he stepped forward, spitting out the word "Decepticon" as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "That girl was human." He stepped up close and personal to me. "YOU'RE. NOT. HUMAN." A poke to the chest punctuated each word. I glared back at him, our eyes almost level.

"Oh really?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I transformed. My size shrinked significantly, my metal flipped and folded back to reveal skin, hair and clothes. After the transformation was done, I looked up at the Autobots. "Still think I'm a spy?"

"By the Allspark..." I heard the red one mutter. "She's a Pretender!"

I gave him this are-you-from-a-different-universe look. "Da heck is a Pretender?" I asked.

"Quit playing innocent, 'Con!" Cliffjumper sneered.

"Her heart rate is actually normal, Cliffjumper," a red bot with a microscope on his shoulder and a british accent assured him. "So she is in fact, NOT 'faking it'." I like him.

Cliffjumper got all huffy and just grumbled under his breath.

Optimus Prime then spoke up again. "It seems as though Electric Storm's story checks out."

"But Prime!" The red one tried to interrupt but got stopped by Optimus holding up a servo.

"As our Autobot code goes, we must take her in since she has become a victim of the Decepticons and is now part Cybertronian," he continued.

"You're not serious..." Sunstreaker gawked, a threating tone lacing his words.

Optimus simply nodded and then turned to me. "Welcome to the Autobots, Electric Storm

* * *

**Lol, do I stink? X3**

**Whatevs, I tried =D**

**R&R and this time, PLZ DON'T THROW MARSHMELLOWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Prime's conformation of my place on base, I received my own quarters. My own SMALL quarters with a SMALL berth and SMALL closet (to store clothes and such). I huffed, glaring at the SMALL window. Just because I was small didn't mean that had to have everything else small.

A knock on my door brought me out of my temporary realization of the unfairness we little people get. "Come in!" I called, hopping onto the berth, making it bounce under my presence.

Prowl entered with a neutral expression. "Electric Storm, Optimus and I have been discussing arrangements for your guardian and-"

"Wait, why do I need a guardian?" I interrupted, my optics narrowing.

Prowl matched my gaze. "In both Cybertronian AND human terms you are still lacking the maturity of being able to make descions on your own and stay out of trouble."

"Hey! Are you calling me immature?!"

The SIC's gaze hardened. "When you sneaked onto Autobot base a few months ago what was your reason for coming onto our premisis?"

I awkwardly averted my gaze, twiddling my fingers. "...because of a dare..." I answered in a small voice.

Prowl nodded. "As I thought. If you'll please come with me, we will inform you of who's to be your guardian."

"But I didn't have to have a guardian with the Decep-" I bit my tongue, not daring to finish the sentence. *I didn't have a guardian with the ones who stabbed me in the back.* I lowered my optics to the ground and nodded. "Okay, I'm coming."

While walking towards...wherever we were going, I passed a lot of bots. Many of whom gave me glares. I ducked my head and walked faster.

When we arrived, the door slid open with a hiss and revealed Optimus standing there, waiting for me. His optics seemed to be smiling. "Hello, Electric Storm. Are you doing well?"

I had to hold back a scoff. I was backstabbed by the people who kidnapped me and then forced to live with my enemies and THEY only took me in because they only felt sorry for me. Oh, yes, I was doing WONDERFUL.

But deciding it was best not to tick off Optimus, I merely nodded.

"I'm sure Prowl informed you of the situation?"

Another nod.

Prime gestured to a Cybertronian chair next to him. "Please, take a seat."

I did but I sat on the edge, feeling nervous and having butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"Prowl and I have decided..."

Oh no.

"...that to best suit your needs..."

Here it comes.

"...we have selected Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to be your guardians."

"WHAT?!" was the first thing out of my mouth before I could stop it. I instinctively jumped up and yelled, "Whaddya mean they're my 'guardians'?!"

Prowl gave me a cold stare. "Exactly as he said. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are your guardians."

"But why?!" My voice came out more whiney than I had intended it to.

Optimus put a hand on my shoulder. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the first ones to know you were part Cybertronian. They were trustworthy enough to bring you here without any trouble."

"It also would be good for them to learn some responsibilty," Prowl cut in.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Don't *I* get a say in this?"

"You're still just a youngling and don't have enough knowledge to understand the strengths of all the bots here on base," Optimus said gently.

"You gave me two guardians who used to be slagging *gladiators* for crying out loud!" I complained. "Also, you told me GUARDIAN, not GUARDIAN*S*."

"Electric Storm, please try to understand we're just trying to do what's best for yo-" Optimus started but I interrupted.

"How could *you* know what's best for me? You don't even know me."

The Prime looked like he was about to say something else but he merely sighed. "You are dismissed."

Almost before the words were out of his mouth, I bolted out of there.

*Slagging Autobots,* I angrily thought to myself as I raced down the halls, my pedes clanking on the floor with each step. *Thinking they know what's best for me. They don't know a slagging* thing *about me. Why, I oughtta-*

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when I slammed into something. Or should I someONES?

It was none other than my newly-appointed guardians themselves, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. And judging by their glares, they were as happy to see me as I was to them.

"Well if it ain't the Decepti-creep herself," Sunstreaker sneered, giving me this look as if I were some horrible disease.

I leaned againt the wall, casually crossing my arms. I had delt with these types before. "I could say some nice things to you, but I'd rather tell the truth."

He scowled and Sideswipe interjected, "Prowl just told us we were your new guardians. Care to explain?" He took a threatening step towards me, trying to intimidate me with his size.

But what I guess he didn't know was that I was almost ALWAYS looking up to people (that's what happens when you're a human in a base full of giant robots) so I was USED to being the short guy.

I glared back up at him. "Yeah, I'll explain: Prowl made you two my guardians. Is that simple enough, or do I have to explain in one sylable words?"

"Why you little-" he snarled, raising a fist to punch me. Just as I was bracing myself for the blow, a voice yelled, "Hey! Break it up!"

We all looked up to see a blue bot with a 38 coming down the halls. He held a strange resemblence to Prowl.

"Smokescreen, stay out of this," Sunstreaker growled.

But "Smokescreen" wouldn't stay out of it. "You think it's *fun* picking on bots smaller than you? Huh? Is that how you get your kicks? Not to mention, she's a defenseless FEMME! If you wanna pick on someone, pick on someone who's got a chance to fight back."

Sideswipe lowered his fist. I slunk down to the floor. After Smokescreen's lecture, neither of us seemed to have any more insults or punches to throw.

He nodded curtly before briskly walking away. "That's what I thought."

I stared at the floor in front of me while the twins stared at each other. They seemed to be having another one of those internal conversation thingees. Meanwhile, I was having my own internal conversation.

*Okay, so I can't beat them with force. And insults are out of the question. So what's their left to do?* I saw only one option.

"Why did I have to get YOU guys?" I wailed, throwing my head back to emphasize the injustice of this situation.

Whine.

"This is so unfair!"

"Sunny, couldn't why does Prowler hate us?" Sides complained.

Okay, apparently they thought of that too.

"Don't call me that!" "Sunny" snapped. "And I'm not sure *why* Prowler gave us that glitchhead."

Said glitchhead was still complaining. "There were so many other options! Why them?"

"He could've given us brig time!"

"Or made us clean the entire base!"

"With a toothbrush!"

"Blindfolded!"

"ANYTHING-"

"But-"

"This!"

I frowned. They were complaining four times as much as I was whining. 'Slag it, I give up.'

Just as I sunk onto my berth, ready to recharge, an anouncement crackled through the inter. com. "Electric Storm, please come to the Rec. room."

"Slag..." I groaned, but complied and was soon at the Rec. room. And of course, every bot and his brother had to be there.

"Electric Storm, we have another matter to discuss," Optimus began. I let out an annoyed sigh but let him continue. "You're presence on the base must be kept secret..."

Uh oh. I didn't like where this was going

"...and you are not allowed off base without an escort."

"ARE YOU SLAGGING KIDDING ME?!" I shrieked, causing some bots to flinch and cover their audio receptors at the sudden outburst. "What about my family?!"

"I'm...afraid, due to safety reasons, you won't be able to see them."

Hot whatever-the-heck-Cybertronians-cry tears slid down my face, dripping onto my armor. I furiously wiped them away, not wanting for the bots to have *another* thing to make fun of me for.

"I'm really sorry, Electric Storm."

No he wasn't.

It's not him whose family was ripped away from him. He didn't care. Nobody here cared. They were just as bad as the Decepticons. Worse.

"I thought you said 'Freedom was the right of all sentient beings'," I mumbled angrily, not knowing the sensitive ears of a certain red mech picked them up.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Was the only warning I got before the wind was knocked out of me. Cliffjumper was all over me, his fists flying, pounding furiously into me.

I could hear shouts and yells, telling him to get off but all I could focus on was the pain. Each pound sent a jolt racking through my body, reminding me how horrible these guys were. They called Decepticons monsters. THEY were the real monsters.

Cliffjumper was finally pried of me. As I stood up (getting a safe distance away from Cliffjumper), I counted six—no, SEVEN guys holding him back. And even then they were having a hard time containing him.

"Electric Storm, apologize," Prowl—one of the bots holding him back—ordered.

"What?!" I sqwauked. "Why me?!"

"You offended him, can't you tell? Now APOLOGIZE!"

"I'm sorry," I grumbled, crossing my arms and staring defiantley at the ground, hating every single one of these bots. Cliffjumper was released and he glared at me, but didn't attempt anything else.

"You are dismissed to your quarters, Electric Storm," Prowl nodded.

If only he had said I could be dismissed from base.

As soon as I was in my room, the door hissed shut and I slammed into the berth, grabbing a pillow. I screamed into it, tears now freely streaming down my cheeks. I hate this place! I hate everyone in it!

A knock on my door made me fall into silence. I didn't want to see anyone. I buried my helm in the pillow, hoping they go away. A few moments later, there was a hiss as the door slid open.

Note to self: get a code lock.

"Electric Storm, you need a check-up." Oh how lovely, it's Ratchet. The Autobot's medic. The LAST thing I needed right now was a check up.

"I just got one from Hook," I mumbled into my pillow.

There was a sharp, irritated sigh. "Which is exactly why you need one!"

SLAG IT ALL, I DID NOT WANT A STUPID CHECK UP!

"You know what?!" I screamed. "GO FALL IN A HOLE!"

*CLANK*

A sharp pain suddenly struck my helm and my fingers instinctively shot up there. All that met them was empty air. A dent! I shifted my gaze over to the CMO. He was holding something silver in his hand.

A wrench! He had hit me with a wrench! HE had hit me with a wrench! He had ME with a wrench! He had hit me with a WRENCH!

"You hit me with a wrench!" I sputtered.

He waltzed over to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the med-bay. "I have no time for stuborness," he growled.

I merely gawked at him. "WHAT KIND OF A MEDIC ARE YOU?!"

I rubbed my arm, grimacing. During the check-up, Ratchet had taken a blood-er, energon, err, energon/blood test and he used a needle. I hate needles.

"Hey, Storm," my head jerked up at the familar nickname and for a moment I expected Rumble and/or Frenzy to come swaggering down the halls. But it was just that bot that looked like Prowl. The one who had broken up the fight.

"What do you want?" I muttered, my voice cold and filled with venom.

He held up his servos in a defensive pose and claimed, "Hey, hey! I didn't know you woke up on the wrong side of the berth." His face split into a devious grin.

Slag it. He reminded me so much of the twins. MY twins, not the two weird-o Autobot ones.

I didn't reply so he continued, "Optimus wanted one of us to train you, so you wouldn't be defensless in case the Decepticons attack."

"I'm not defenseless," I deadpanned. "I have weapons."

Smokescreen-I think his name was-smirked and leaned closer towards me, causing me to lean back. "Yes, but do you know how to use them?"

I held my tongue at that one. Partly because I had no come back and partly because this dude had NO sense of personal space.

"Mh hm. That's what I thought." He turned around and started walking. "C'mon, let's go."

Confusion flitted across my features. "Going? Where?"

He rolled his optics. "The training room. Duh! I'm your new trainer."

I couldn't help but a let a smile grace my face. Training? This would be most interesting...

**  
"Aug!" I yelled as Smokescreen flipped me over his shoulder. Again. My helm made a dull clunk sound as it came in contact with the floor.

"C'mon, kid, you can do better than that. Get up and try again," Smokescreen urged from above me.

"No," I replied. "I actually kinda like it down here. Nice, hard, cool. Maybe I'll just lie here for the rest of my life."

"Get up, FEMME." I could tell by the tone of his voice he was getting annoyed with me. Fine. Let him be. I'm annoyed at being useless through this training lesson. My joints ached, my helm ached, my tailpipe ached, need I go on?

I was planning on just lying there, face smooshed up against the floor, WHEN THE WORLD SLIPPED OUT FROM UNDERNEATH ME!

I screamed as Smokescreen yanked me up into a standing position.

"WHAT THE HAY, DUDE?!" I shouted, my spark pounding loudly.

"You have two options. We can do this the hard way, or the harder way."

I vented sharply.

"Look, I'll cut you a deal. You put SOME damage on me and I'll give you the rest of the session off."

"Deal!"

I took a deep breath-err,whatever giant alien robots take-and yelled at Smokescreen, "You wanna a piece of me?!"

I should have noticed Jazz, who just walked in. I DID notice him when I heard a funny static noise. I looked up and saw Jazz, his optic twitching. "Jazz? Are you okay?" I asked. His helm began smoking and he looked like he was having a convulsion. "J-Jazz?" His helm slowly turned around to meet my gaze. His optics were blood red and he had a rabid dog gaze. I shrieked and stood frozen with fear.

Unfortunately, Smokescreen took advantage of that. He flipped me over his shoulder and I landed with an "oof!"

Remind me never to take my optics/eyes off my enemies. Scratch that. Remind me never to take my optics/eyes off SMOKESCREEN. 

After my whooping, I was in a much better mood, despite my losing. I reached down into my pocket and felt for around. Aha! My hands touched the gum I was orginally going to use for a prank. But now, since I was no longer with the D-cons, I popped the strawberry flavored squishyness into my mouth.

I started chewing and thinking about being here at Autobot base. The harder I thought, the harder I chewed.

Was I *really* going to be stuck here for the rest of my life? Would the Decepticons ever try to come back for me? Would any of the bots—besides Smokeacreen—stop hating me?

*snap*

*pop*

I blew a bubble and it soon deflated.

How would I ever get used to living here? Would I even get used to living here? Would I still go to school? Oh, gosh, I hope not.

*snap*

*pop*

Were the Autobots REALLY monsters? Or...was I the moster?  
That one question kept repeating itself. A bubble split between my lips, growing bigger with each replay. It kept filling up with air, growing larger and larger.

By the time it was the size of a small car, I finally noticed it. "Sweet mercy! That's a big bubble!" I exclaimed. Or...at least, *tried* to.

With my talking, the bubble sort of...

*POP!*

*BOOM!*

...exploded...

Soon, everything was just a endless pinky, sticky mess, the gum covering everything. I struggled to get out of it, but that only made me MORE stuck. So it looked like I was going to be here a while. Everything would be fine, just as long as the Autobots didn't find ou-

"ELECTRIC STORM!"

"Scrap!"


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in FOREVS. *cowers* please don't throw marshmellows at me! DX **

**Anyway, I've noticed that I seem to have been portraying the 'bots as very evil sparkless machines. But, lemme just say where I'm coming off from their coldness towards Storm**

**It's kind of like this**

**The Decepticons keep tricking the bots so they follow some simple rules:**

**1. fool me once, shame on you**

**2. fool me twice, shame on me**

**3. fool me three+, SLAG THIS, I'M NEVER TRUSTING YOUR KIND AGAIN!**

**So basically, it's all those times the other cons tricked them that gets Electric Storm all the harshness**

**and now I will reply to your reviews**

**_Carebearcannon_****: Yes, I admit, I have kind of lost my natural flow with writing ^^; thank you for pointing out what I need to work on! I tried harder! :D**

_**GoldenNinjaBot360: **_**You can, just don't tell them I was the one who allowed you to do it XD**

_**Kitcat from the sky: **_**Nuuuuuu! Not the marshmellows! Anything but the-mfhhh! DX *gets buried***

_**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf:**_**Yes, I admit they are kind of being Sentinel Primes to her *sniff* But don't worry. Nobody can hate her forever! XD ...well...except for the people who do... :L**

_**Dragon of Ying and Yang:**_**I did :D**

_**GoldenNinjaBot360: **_***sniff* yeah...I know they are :(**

**_Kitcat from the sky:_**** *nod* Sadly, part of hurt/comfort is hurt**

_**The Writer Akayla: **_**D'awwww, now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^/^**

**_Puppypokedog:_**** *jumping up and down excitedly* I did, I did, i did! ^3^**

**I don't own transformers, intend this for offense and will soon rule the world**

**Y'all know what I'm gonna say! ;D**

Let me just say, for the record, the Autobot's brig is cleaner then the Decepticon's. Other than that, they're both the same place of my mind-numbing boredom torture.

"Uhn..." I groaned, rolling my eye-optics over to Prowl, the one who was guarding my cell. "How much longer?"

"Twenty more minutes," he replied without even breaking his stare with me. I'm beginning to wonder if this guy is really a computer.

I let out a long whine, frustrated with this whole day. I officially hated the Decepticons, the Autobots, the neutrals-heck, I hated every single Cybertronian on this planet! If it weren't for them, I'd be at home right now, watching TV and complaining about homework. But nooooooooo. They just HAD to have a battle where I was walking home from school!

_Oh, shut up,_ another part of me snapped. _You would eventually come into contact with them. Haven't you ever watched the news? They're all over the place!_

'Of COURSE I haven't watched the news, idiot,' the first part of me hissed. 'And neither do you!'

Thus began an internal conflict involving screaming, yelling, fighting, and imaginary pies being thrown. Finally, when me and other me were arguing about which is better, cake or ice cream _(cake has frosting!_ 'Ice cream has cream!'), I got sick of arguing with myself so I yelled, "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

The volume of my outburst realize just how quiet it had been. Keyword being *had been*. It had suddenly turned not-so silent with me shrieking at imaginary voices to shut up.

Prowl gave me a look. My face turned red and I sheepishly stared down at the floor. The stupid floor of the brig. I hate the brig. But then again, I think everyone hates the brig. But I doubt anyone hates it as much as me. And the reason why I hate it so much is because I keep getting thrown in it. The only reason I keep getting thrown in it is because the Decepticons make so many RULES. Hm. Maybe now I should say the AUTOBOTS make so many rules because it's actually THEIR brig now and not the Decepticons. Even though-

"You can leave now."

Even before Prowl had unlocked the brig I was racing out of there. Once I was away from the smelly prison I screamed, "FREEEEEEEEDOM!"

My feet-er, pedes hardly touched the ground, almost flying. The world around me was a blur as I zoomed towards my room.

...only to be stopped by a solid wall of red.

I let out an "oof!" as I bounced backwards, falling on my...uh...tailpipe. Rubbing the injured part I glared up at the perpertator sitting at my door. Sideswipe.

"Excuse me," I complained, getting up and dusting myself off, "but you're in front of my door."

The Autobot twin-who was currently engaged in mixing together a cauncation of glue, glitter and confetti-looked up at me and stated, "Your point?"

I gave a small agitated laugh, showing he was trying my patience. "My point IS I need to get into my room. Using the door. That you're blocking."

Sideawipe shrugged. "I need to use this place to plan for my pranks."

"No, you don't!" I shot back. "There are plenty of OTHER places you can use to plan pranks! This base is huge!" I emphasized my point by gesturing wildly around me, now getting exasperated.

He shrugged again. "I like this spot."

Slag it, he is TRYING to annoy me!

And it's working!

"Sideswipe," I growled, crossing my arms. "_Move_."

He stood up and gave me a dark glare. Frightened by the gaze and his height, I automatically shifted to my human mode. Although whether that was because I felt like I needed to be smaller or hoped that the "no hurting humans" rule would apply I wasn't sure. By his look, the latter didn't look like it would hold up too well.

"Who's gonna make me, squishy?" he snarled, a sadistic grin crossing his features.

I just pulled my lips into a thin line and glared. The "squishy" comment didn't bother me so much because living with Decepticons made me use to it. Man, I wish the twins were here to back me up right now.

Sideswipe's optics, unfazed by my glare, gazed intensly into mine. _Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? Staring contest? Bring it on!_

The seconds ticked by as we both glared, a Mexican standoff with eyes instead of guns. Unmoving, except for an occasional twitch of the lip. Then, the dreaded feeling came. You know the one, where your eyes start to burn and water. When that happens, you know it's soon going to be over.

Sure enough, my eyes squeezed shut as I let out a cry, blinking hard to get rid of the stinging feeling. "Ha!" Sideswipe shouted victoriously, sashaying away with a big grin on his face. A grin I wanted to wipe off his face. With a flamethrower.

As I was recovering from my loss, I heard a "tsk"ing noise and looked behind me to see Sunstreaker shaking his head. "Silly little femme," he sighed. "Didn't you know? Autobots don't have to blink."

He walked away, snickering, as heat crawled up my cheeks, turning them red. Oops.

* * *

"Hey, where you going?" The nice voice coming from the twins immediately threw me off. However, I wasn't in the mood for any fighting so I just went along with it and pretended there MIGHT be a glimmer of a hope that they would not be totally mean to me.

"Ratchet's med-bay for a virus scan," I replied, wondering why they wanted to know. Although why Ratchet wanted me AGAIN and why he hadn't just given it to me during my check-up I didn't know. Slagging annoying!

"Wait. Don't you mean the Hatchet?" Sideswipe corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"No. His name is Ratchet." I hesitated. "I think."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics and scoffed, "Uh, no. It's Hatchet. That's what EVERYONE calls him."

He sounded so confident and he looked so sure of himself. Maybe he WAS right. What did I know about Autobot names? Heck, what do I even know about Cybetronian names?

I walked off towards the med-bay, eyeing them as I passed them. "Um...thanks, I guess."

Had I seen the evil grins they exchanged, maybe I wouldn't have been so quick to believe them.

All through out my scan, I didn't have an oppurtunity to call the CMO his "name". But, as my luck would have it, just as I was leaving, it slipped out.

"You're done," grumbled Ratchet, walking off to do some other medical thingy I wouldn't understand.

"Okay," I answered, jumping off the med-berth. I started walking out and called over my shoulder, "Thanks, Hatchet!"

Alright, so I was walking before, in the upright and forward position, right? Yeah, well, five seconds later THE WORLD IS ONE GIGANTIC BLUR! It slipped out from underneath me and there was a flurry of silver, clangs and PAIN! OH THE PAIN! And someone keeps yelling "ow!" Shut up, you stupid person! I'm in more pain than you are! I will GIVE YOU a reason to yell "o-oh, wait, that's just me.

Even after the silver, clangs and rapid pain stopped, I kept saying, "ow!" There was a dull ache and I'm almost positive I had at least twenty new dents. The medic's face appeared above me and he snarled, "My name is NOT Hatchet, Hatchet is the name of a DECEPTICON and I am NOT a Decepticon!"

I kept my mouth shut, the thought of talking never even crossing my mind. *Ratchet* disappeared then reappeared. "I was going easy on you only because you were a femme." He helped me up and I stared at him, eyes wide.

"Well?" he demanded, waving me off. "Shoo!"

I raced off, too afraid to look back until I reached my room. Once there, I shut the door and slipped down against the wall to the floor. My face was flushed with fear, adrenaline, and embarrassment. I had been duped (again) by twins (again) convincing me that someone with a real temper problem was called a name that they didn't like (again) in a base with people who had captured me (again).

There's got to be some sort of record for that.

* * *

"Die, zombie, DIE DIE DIE!" I yelled, my fingers flying across my black DSI's buttons. My eyes flickered across the screen as my hand holding the stylus was preparing to strike. I was currently playing one of the random gory games that the Decepticon twins had bought (*coughstolencough*) for me. Ratchet had me sit next to the med-bay doors while waiting for my virus scan results. I got bored so I reached into my subspace and got one of the greatest time busters.

Mind numbing violent video games. "Nooooooo!" I cried once my avatar died. "Darn you, zombies, darn you!"

While waiting for my character to respawn, Ratchet asked, "What are you doing?"

"Playing a video game," I replied calmly, poking my tongue out as I tried to concentrate on the correct sequence.

"For how long?"

"As long as you've been making me wait."

His optical ridges shot up. "Electric Storm, that's been over an hour!"

I didn't even look up. "And your point?"

"You need to stop. Now."

I gave him a pouty face. "But I don't wanna!"

He raised a wrench threateningly. "You need to stop before I add a new dent in your helm."

Aw, slag! I pressed the power button off so quick you blink and you'd miss it. I didn't want to face the wrath of Ratchet's wrenches. They already left many indentions in my ROBOT form and I was in my HUMAN form now. Just imagine what it would do to my little squishy, non-armored self! You know what? Don't imagine it. It's too violent.

I stared at my black device of entertainment and let out a sigh. "If only you were a transformer. We'd be best friends. Unless you played against me. Then I'd have to kill you."

"Brilliant!"

I jumped and nearly toppled over from my spot on the floor via the voice. There was a masked white, green and red mech standing in the doorway. "Uh...hi?" I tried cautiously, not sure if this guy was one of the mentally off ones (hey, he was missing a hand!).

"That idea is genius!" Two panels on the side of his head (which kind of reminded me of Sunstreaker) flashed when he talked. Mind racing, I backtracked. I gave him a confused look. "Me kiling my DSI?"

"No, making your 'DSI' into a Cybertronian life form!" he rambled. "Of course, it'd be born on Earth and not Cybertronian. So I couldn't really call it that. Hm, maybe I could just call it a Autobot. 'Course, it might turn into a Decepticon. That HAS happened before."

He scooped me up (me letting out a very girly shriek) with his good hand and exclaimed, "TO THE LABORATORY!" The crazy mech looked down at me. "And bring that black-blinky thingy with you!"

"You mean my DSI?"

"Yeah! That thing!"

Kind of worried about where this guy was taking me (the word "laboratory" made me a little nevrous considering where it wound me up last time [as a half alien]), I pointed out, "H-hey, you were going to the med-bay, right? So, shouldn't you get your hand fixed?!"

He gave me a shrug. "It can wait, I'm going to be doing SCIENCE!"

*in the laboratory*...

A bunch of wires were hooked up to my DSI along with a few test tubes. The bot was currently going to add one drop of some sort of chemicals into a beaker. It might make my DSI come alive. The cukoo and I leaned in, watching as the itty bitty green drop quivered, slipped, fell then landed into the-

*BOOM*

With a violent explosion, we were thrown back, crashing into some supplies that were probably important. But, you know, they also could NOT be (though I doubt it). I coughed, clouds of charcol black smoke pouring out of my mouth, dusting my already scorched clothes.

"Hehe," the bot laughed nervously and gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"You owe me a new DSI," I told him plainly.

He lowered his gaze to the ground. "Yeah. Probably do. My bad. Name's Wheeljack, by the way."

I gave him a look, not speaking for a moment.

"I like you," I grinned. His flashy thingies flashed in amusement.

"But you still owe me a new DSI."

* * *

Okay so you know how Wheeljack was supposed to have his hand fixed? Yeah, well apparently, Ratchet was missing his patient. And by missing I mean he went on a warpath, crushing all who got in his way.

By some mysterious mind reading powers, the lab was where Ratchet came first. And boy, oh boy was he ever mad when he saw me and Wheeljack.

"JUST WHAT THE * &# DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, WHEELJACK, DOING ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID &#$ING EXPERIMENTS?!"

When he caught sight of me, I'm almost positive his optics turned to fire. "AND YOU BROUGHT A HUMAN IN HERE?! DO YOU KNOW THE KIND OF DISEASES OR MUTATIONS THAT COULD CAUSE?! NO, OF COURSE YOU DON'T YOU &#&%$&*ER!"

He went on and on, using some of the familiar cuss words I was used to and teaching me some new ones. Wheeljack just sat there patiently, as if being yelled at for his stupidity didn't bother him. Once Ratchet was done screaming, Wheeljack smiled (at least I think he did. Not really sure with that mask) and chirped, "Love you too, Doc!"

Said doc just sighed and started dragging the white, red and green mech away. When they were gone, I started walking off, thinking I was free. But as soon as I left the lab, I found myself staring into the optics of a semi-annoyed CMO.

"Just where do you think YOU'RE going?" he demanded.

"Um, away from you?" I answered honestly, staring up at him wit innocent and confused eyes.

"Oh, no." He started coming towards me. "You received burns and they need to be treated."

"You mean I have to go to the med-bay again?!" I squawked, backing away as he advanced. "I've already been there twice!"

"Yes, but you need to go again."

The tension rose in the air as I transformed to robot mode. "Look! No burns! See?" To confirm it, I looked down.

...and saw a charcol black covering my red paint job. "Slag!" I cried and made a break for it just as Ratchet lunged for me. He ended up eating dust while I sped down the hallways, yelling, "Look out! Coming through! Gain way!" Which earned me many kind-hearted replies like, "Learn to walk! Watch where yer going! & %#er!" But no time to thank them for their helpful advice, I had a homocidal medic on my trial!

"ELECTRIC STORM! GET BACK HERE!"

Ah, that brought back memories. Excpet I was usually being called Tammi (with a "Racer" added to it if the chaser was REALLY mad) instead of Electric Storm although on occasion they did call me that. And as in they I mean the...Decepticons.

Emotions fizzled up and caused me to loose my concentration; the one slip up Ratchet had been looking for. His servos clamped down on waist and jerked me back. I gave a high pitched squeal and began kicking and flailing my arms in an attempt to get away. A lousy attempt, but hey, it's still an attempt.

"Electric Storm...quit squirming!" the CMO growled, trying to get me under control.

But I didn't want to be controlled. I wanted to get away! "Not until you let me go!" I hollered.

As expected, he didn't let me go. He dragged me-kicking and screaming-all the way back to the med-bay. When I saw the doors leading to the dreaded place of whiteness and health, I grabbed onto the wall, desperate not to go in. Ratchet gave me a hard tug, trying to make me release my drath grip on the wall. "C'mon, now...let...go!"

But since he wouldn't let ME go, I wasn't going to let HIS WALL go. I'm sorry, wall. I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this. Just the casualities of war. Whatcha gonna do?

Finally, he pulled me enough so that my grip loosened. He was dragging me in. "NO!" I cried, fingers scrambling across the wall, trying to dig in. "I WANT TO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" And with that, I was sucked into the med-bay.

***

Needless to say, once I finally got into the med-bay, and Ratchet made me sit down (more like shoved me down) he was pretty ticked off. His normally gray face had turned red and he looked like he was someone. "Prowl, I need you down here right now," he said. "We've had a little—" He looked over to me with a dark glare. "—_problem_."

I gave Ratchet a curious look. "Why are you calling Prowl?"

"Because if I were going to punish you, I would get energon all over my nice clean med-bay."

My doorwings hitched at the word "punish". What did I do wrong (this time)? I didn't have long to ponder because soon Prowl thundered in. The black and white mech gave me a stiff nod. "We meet again."

Suddenly I felt like I was in one of those Star Wars movies. That Prowl was going to pull out a red lightsaber, and I'd pull out a blue lightsaber, we'd have an epic duel and I'd be all like "you killed my father!" Then he'd be all like "I AM your father!" Then I'd have to be all like "nooooooooooooo!" And right now I'm all like: dang, I really hope he ISN'T my father!

"Electric Storm, I-" he started but I cut him off by screaming, "YOU CAN'T PROVE YOUR MY FATHER!"

Almost instantly after I said it I slapped my hand over my mouth. Prowl was giving me the same look he did in the brig when I randomly yelled. Man, he probably thought I was mentally off.

After staring at me for a total of five seconds (which felt more like five hours) he tried again. "Electric Storm, you came in here yelling nd fighting Ratchet, right?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Do you realize that could cause damage to our CMO's reputation?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

He bent down and looked me in the optic as if I were some sort of child. "The way you were acting makes people think he was hurting you. And he wasn't. You know that he doesn't hurt you, right?"

Now I wasn't sure whether to nod my head, shake my head, or what. I knew Ratchet was SUPPOSED to not hurt me, but currently he wasn't doing a good job. So I just gave Prowl the same look he had given me earlier. "Say whaaaaat?"

His doorwings tightened ever so slightly. "Ratchet; he doesn't hurt you."

"Yes he does!" I complained.

"No he doesn't."

"I think I would know if I'm feeling pain or not and I WAS feeling pain via Ratchet!"

"Okay, WHEN did he hurt you?"

"When he threw a wrench at me!"

"Ratchet does that with everyone. It doesn't count."

"Fine. He did it when he gave me a shot."

Prowl gave me a funny look. "But that was to help you."

"But it still hurt!"

He facepalmed and grumbled under his breath. Grabbing my arm he started pullung me out of the med-bay. "If you go to your room and don't cause trouble for the rest of the day, I won't throw you in the brig."

Ooh, yay! Freebie!

Someone clearing their throat behind us made Prowl's servo leave my arm. A touch I was now desperately missing. "After you het repeaired." And just like that, he walked away.

Ratchet turned to me with a sadiastic grin, his instruments of destruction in his hands.

"P-Prowl?" I called, backing up as Ratchet slowly made his way towards me; a lion stalking his prey. "You're not serious, right?"

No answer.

"Prowl?" My back hit the wall. I was trapped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**

Okay, now before I go into my present location, let me back up to the med-bay. While I was crying in pain like the big baby I was, three mechs had walked into the room. Well, more like ran. Wait, no, scratch that. They came in like a herd of stampeding elephants. Their names? Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jazz. The third guy I knew because I'd saved his tailpipe when me and the Con brothers were hunting for survivors after a victorious battle. I let him go but paid for it later dearly.

Anyway, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had something of interest and they and Jazz were fighting over it. Ratchet yelled at them to get out if they weren't hurting, otherwise he'd GIVE them a reason to be in the med-bay.

Now, the reason I'm mentioning this is because right now, they're in my room, still fighting over it, destroying what little order I had. I still didn't know what they were fighting over but at the moment I didn't care. My door wings were at a high angle, quivering with anger. It took all control I had not to chuck something at them. Those slaggers were invading MY personal space; my only oasis in this chaos. Not wanting to end up in the brig again, I took to screaming.

"YOU ALL, HAD BETTER GET OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I TELL PROWL YOU'RE MURDERING MY ROOM AND HE DROP KICKS YOUR SORRY TAILPIPES ALL THE WAY TO GOBOTRON AND BACK!"

There was a loud whoosh and next thing I know, I'm alone. But just to make sure they weren't waiting till I had calmed down to spring again, I stomped out of my room. It was hard to keep a straight face since I was practically beaming with all the power I had of sending three hard-headed mechs out. The happy mood halted when my metallic foot clanged against something. I looked down and my eyebrows shot up. "My computer?" I whispered breathlessly, turning to my human mode to better pick it up. Sure enough, the faded smiley face with angry eyebrows (curtosey of the D-con twins) was doodled on the lid.

How had my computer ended up out here? Hm...maybe it just fell out of my subspace when I was getting out my (now offline) DSI. I shrugged it off and walked back into my room, forgeting all about Jazz and the twins. I booted up my computer, feeling a sense of comfort at the familiar hum and glowing of the screen. I immediately went to my files that held all my rules for the Decepticon base, almost as a reflex. "What the...?"

My files were all gone! I reached my hand down to stick in my flashdrive in better-maybe it was just glitching-but to my shock, my flashdrive was gone too! Thinking it was merely in my subspace (but too lazy too look for it) I started a new document and labeled it _Rules to remember: Rules for how NOT to die when living with Autobots._

It was time to lay down some rules.

* * *

***falls over* Phew! Finally done! And now that I'm looking over this chapter, I realize, I need a Beta ^_^"**

**Skids: *holds up Beta Fish* I got one for you! :D**

**Me: ...um...thank you? ~_^"**

**R,R, AND HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING! XD**


End file.
